


haste

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: pwp gabecrow drabble bc u know what?? we need more of that content
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel
Series: gomens drabble hell [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	haste

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to put here this is pure nothing its ,,, just sex have fun

it's an easy, quick slide. gabriel opens up to take crowley in without much trouble. the wine and his thrilled, ecstatic arousal easing things along. his thighs feel heavy and imposing around crowley's jaunting, bony hips, but he knows better than to point it out to the demon. 

last time he'd implied crowley might be too fragile - physicality wise, of course - to handle him, he'd been railed to no end. fucked so fiercely there'd been marks of brush burn on his shoulders for months to come. and a very, _very_ crabby aziraphale, grousing over the stains left on the carpet.

"everything alright? you're getting all dopey-eyed again." crowley snickers, his voice pathetically overpowered by the surge of blood rushing through gabriel's ears, turning the very tips the sort of color he knows he'd be teased ruthlessly for, were crowley any less kind. he doesn't say much, but he manages to mumble something vaguely encouraging, rolling his hips down to engulf more of crowley's cock.

crowley jerks forward, making a sound that sends gabriel's heart pounding, breaking through his ribs, thrumming all the way up to his throat. his thighs clamp tighter around crowley's hips, and he's whining, he's _whining,_ he can hardly believe himself.

"good boy," crowley tells him. "go on, show me how much you love my cock."

and gabriel does. he fucks himself down against crowley with all the will of force he's got, feet planted firm against the floor to keep himself stable. his clit's pulsing, sorely untouched for all the stimulation the rest of his cunt's enduring. he doesn't want to beg, doesn't want to _ask_ crowley to touch him, that would be embarrassing. but he can reach his own hand down, working himself until crowley takes over.

his fingers pressing down give little relief to the hot, searing throbbing he wants to squirm away from. but crowley's do. crowley pushes his hand back, lets his thumb roll against gabriel's clit, grinding it onto the pubic bone until gabriel starts to sob - a _sob,_ really. what sort of angel is this demon turning him into?

"come on, sweetheart, be a dear for me, let me see you cum." crowley encourages him, his teeth a butterfly needle-thin piercing as he nips against gabriel's ear. the sweet, sharp trace of cruel fangs over delicate skin leaving him trembling, shaking as he cums.

crowley takes him through it like he's never been fucked before. treating him with the same urgency, the same devotion he'd possessed the first time they slept together. gabriel loves him, he loves him - more than he'd like to admit. he loves him even as the filthy, hot spill of his cum seeps down his thighs, makes his cunt spasm through the aftermath.

and when crowley pulls back, lets his cock soften to drag away, he's quickly brought down by an earnest, unshaken gabriel. eager for more, and about to get everything he could ever desire. crowley's all too happy to please, after all.


End file.
